Drunk On Juice
by Psychopathic Light
Summary: In which Giotto gets drunk off of orange juice and Daemon video tapes him with something called a camera.


**AN: This is based on a true story... Except the fact that I don't own an ****office... And the fact that my friends tried blackmailing me with the video xD**

**Summary: In which Giotto gets drunk off of orange juice and Daemon video tapes him with something called a camera.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly enough, own nothing D:**

**You are now reading: Drunk on Juice~**

* * *

><p>G walked into his blonde friend's office. "Oi, Giotto, did you finish your paperwork?" G asked. No reply. He looked around the office until he spotted his friend sitting in the corner, giggling like an idiot. "Giotto, what did you drink?"<p>

Giotto giggled in response.

"Primo, I want a rai-" Daemon said as he walked in, but stopped when he saw his boss sitting in a corner giggling. Daemon stood there silent, until he broke out laughing. "Haha, Primo is drunk!" Daemon said between breaths.

G glared at Daemon and walked to his desk. He found a cup full of orange juice... "Did you spike his drink?"

"What? No! I'm not that low!" Daemon said, appalled.

G snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Hmph. Well, who cares, I'm getting the camera! My boss got drunk off orange juice," Daemon said.

"Camera?" G asked.

"Nufufu~ That Mare boy sold it to me. He said you could tape something and upload it on a 'computer', something else he sold to me," Daemon told G before running out of he room.

"Mare boy...?" G muttered to himself. "Who the heck is that?"

Daemon came back a few minutes later with everyone behind him.

Asari laughed. "Is it true that boss got drunk off of juice?"

"Yeah..." G said, pointing to the corner that his boss chose to sit in.

"...Only weak herbivores get drunk off of juice," Alaude said.

"Boss got drunk off of orange juice? Ha! Daemon, tape him. Lampo-sama orders you," Lampo ordered while laughing.

"Boss got EXTREMELY drunk off of orange juice?" Knuckle yelled the obvious.

Daemon laughed the whole time while video taping Giotto dancing like a drunk person... which he is. G just face-palmed the whole time.

**_Tomorrow morning..._**

Giotto went downstairs to the kitchen to find his guardians laughing... about something. Even Alaude was laughing... Well... Smirking counts, right?

"What's so funny," Giotto asked.

"You," Daemon snorted.

Giotto gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"This," Daemon said, pointing to a shiny screen.

Giotto's confused expression turned to a horrified one. "Is that me?"

"Yup," Lampo said, giggling.

"It can't be! I don't remember dancing like a chicken last night!" Giotto yelled, blushing.

"Herbivores, shut up! I'm trying to watch the weak herbivore dance the samba," Alaude said.

Giotto's blush turned into a very, very dark shade of red. "I don't remember drinking anything!"

"You got EXTREMELY drunk off of orange juice," Knuckle shouted.

"I-I g-got d-drunk o-off of o-orange j-juice?" Giotto stuttered, his blush becoming the darkest shade of red known to mankind. Hey, we should add him to the Book of Records for the most reddest face... Wait... The Book of Records hasn't been invented yet, man!

"Yeah..." Everyone said.

Giotto fainted.

"Nufufu~ Wanna force him to drink more orange juice when he wakes up?" Daemon asked, smirking.

"Maa, maa, that would be cruel... But sure, why not?" Asari laughed.

With that, they all began to plan on how they should force Giotto to drink more orange juice... While Giotto just continued sleeping on the floor.

**~~Omake~~**

_A few days ago..._

"I'll sell this camera to you for 100 bucks," an white haired boy, that was currently wearing a mare ring, said.

Daemon eyed the white haired boy suspiciously. "Nufufu~ What is a 'camera'?"

The white haired boy grinned and said, "A camera is a something you could use to tape something."

"And once I tape something with this 'camera', how do I view it," Daemon asked.

"Easy," the boy said, holding out a laptop. "You use a laptop. You connect the camera to the computer and voila!"

"Nufufu~ how interesting. How much would the 'laptop' and 'camera' cost?" Daemon inquired.

"Both of them together would cost 600 bucks," the boy grinned.

"600, eh? Sure, I'll just stuff that in my boss's debt. Nufufu~," Daemon said as he cackled darkly, thinking about his boss's reaction when he sees the bill. Nufufuhahaha~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ne, Giotto-kun, you should watch out... Your guardians are out to humiliate you :P And could anyone guess who the white haired mare boy is? Teehee~<strong>

**Review... Please?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ **


End file.
